The World Is Not Enough
by Mistress Of Angels
Summary: This story baskly portarys relena's sexier and sudective side.


THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH   
by Mistress of Angels   
  
I know this might be a lil stupid but... just read it.   
I'm portraying a sexier/bad girl side of Relena.  
Also Relena is suppose to be singing the words:   
*************************************************   
  
I know how to hurt   
  
:: shows Relena sitting in front of her vanity wearing a silky   
red robe with gold an black trimming::   
  
I know how to kill   
  
::shows her moving her hand lightly across her arm::   
  
I know what to show   
  
::then zooms closer to the mirror where behind it you see a   
room an someone watching from the other side::   
  
And what to conceal   
  
::shows Relena start to slip the the robe off rather seductively::   
I know when to talk   
  
::shows Relena take the silky red robe thing off while she walks   
to a closet an grabs a clingy red dress that goes to   
about ankle length an has two slits that reach to the thigh::   
  
And I know when to touch   
  
::shows Relena set the dress down on the chair   
as she walks goes to a dresser an pulls out a black thong   
and a black see through lace bra::   
  
No one ever died from wanting too much   
  
::she smiles seductively at the mirror as she   
puts the bra on then slowly puts the thong on::   
  
The world is not enough   
  
::then shows her quickly glance over to her bed::   
  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love   
  
::zooms the person who's watching from behind   
the mirror/camera::   
  
And if you're strong enough   
  
::shows the person lick their lips as they continue to   
intently watch Relena::   
  
Together we can take the world apart, my love   
  
::goes back to show Relena who is now laying on her bed::   
  
People like us   
  
::shows Relena pick up the stuff bear Heero gave to her ::   
  
Know how to survive   
:   
:then shows Relena grab a picture of Heero::   
There's no point in living   
:   
:shows Relena bring them to her chest as she lightly   
hugs them::   
  
If you can't feel the life   
  
::shows Relena bring them to her lips::   
  
We know when to kiss   
  
::she lightly kisses the bear an picture while slightly smiling::   
  
And we know when to kill   
  
::then shows her look over to the mirror as she slightly grins::   
  
If we can't have it all   
  
::shows Relena put the picture in one hand then the bear in the other::   
  
Then nobody will   
  
::then shows her throw them across the room::   
  
The world is not enough   
  
::Relena slowly stands up as she walks to the vanity chair an grabs   
the red satin dress with the slits that will reach her thighs::   
  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love   
  
::shows her stand in front of the mirror as she slowly an seductively   
puts the dress on::   
  
And if you're strong enough   
  
::then she sits down an puts on a pair of black leather tie up   
boots that stop right below the knee::   
  
Together we can take the world apart, my love   
  
::shows her start to put on some red lipstick then   
black eye liner an some midnight blue eye shadow::   
  
I... I feel sick   
  
::shows the person behind the mirror move their   
finger to caress the image of Relena's face::   
  
I... I feel scared   
  
::then shows Relena put on a simple black choker   
necklace that has a gold heart shape locket containing to   
pictures in it::   
  
I... I feel ready   
  
::shows Relena looking into the mirror realizing   
someone is behind it watching her::   
  
And yet unprepared   
  
::she slightly grins as she realizes who it is::   
  
The world is not enough   
  
::she puts her finger on the mirror an slowly crosses a   
part of it as to let the person know they've been found out::   
  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love   
  
::shows the person stand up an slightly wince in pain cause a   
certain body part is...*excited*::   
  
And if you're strong enough   
  
::shows Relena start to put her hair in one of those fancy buns   
that leaves the hair spilling out::   
  
Together we can take the world apart, my love   
  
::about five minutes later Relena has all the hair in curls::   
  
The world is not enough   
  
::shows Relena gracefully stand up::   
  
The world is not enough   
  
::you hear someone knock on her door::   
  
nowhere near enough   
  
::shows Relena set a silver tiara on her head as she walks to the door::   
::she also grabs a white fur coat::   
  
the world is not enough   
  
::shows Relena open the door to show Heero wearing a black dress   
pants an a button up white dress shirt::(practically a tuxedo without   
the black coat))   
  
the world is not enough   
  
::shows Relena look up at Heero an give him a knowing look ::   
::he looks down an slightly smiles at her as he bends over to kiss her::   
  



End file.
